Permeability is a fundamental rock property that illustrates the ability of a fluid to flow through a given geological formation. Permeability of gas or liquid in a reservoir is a crucial factor to forecast the amount of oil or gas that resides in the reservoir and/or can be produced from the reservoir.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.